


Camren SMUTS (one shots) || Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello

by onesosharmony



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesosharmony/pseuds/onesosharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My compilation of Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"This is fucked up." Lauren groaned banging her pen down the table and ran her fingers through her hair in exhaustion, "Who would want that to do this at this hour?" She continued to mumble. "Lolo, you have to at least try and be patient." Camila pleaded frowning slightly, "I can't concentrate." "Camz, we write 'I promise not to be late in softball practice again. Or not we will be be kicked out.' over and over again in this 15 pages yellow paper back to back and we barely finished our fifth paper. Why do you need to concentrate?" Lauren frowned slightly. "Because... you are too noisy.." Camila reasoned out. "I am bored." Lauren pushed her lips out slightly, "Maybe we should do something fun." Camila looked at her in question and asked, "What fun are you talking about?" Lauren smiled and slid her things aside, "Sit on the table." "What? Are you talking about?" Lauren rolled her eyes, "Just fucking do it." Camila slid her things to the side and sat on top of the table. Lauren looked around, making sure no one is there with them before taking over Camila's seat and slid Camila's underwear down. Camila grabbed her hand before she could, "What the hell are you doing?" Lauren rolled her eyes, " Camila, quit playing hard to get. I notice how you bite your lip everytime you saw me changing at the locker room." Camila's eyes widen immediately blushing, "You did?" "Yes.."

Lauren placed Camila's underwear on top of her things as she slowly traced her slit, rubbing lightly as the younger girl lay down. Lauren watched Camila before leaning closer and licked her slit slowly listening to Camila's narrow breathing. "Hmmm.." Camila arched her back as she rubbed the tip of her tongue against her opening. "You have to be quiet." Lauren reminded her making Camila blush even more as she bit down her bottom lip. Lauren smirked and sucked on her clit nibbling and flicking it with her tongue lightly. "God.." Camila whispered placing both her feet flat on the table and opened her legs wider as the emerald eyed girl sucked harder. She then inserted a finger inside her earning a low groan from the other girl. Her pace fastened and added two more fingers when she felt Camila's walls tightened around her finger and have been soaking wet. "Lauren.." Camila moaned lightly arching her back. Lauren sucked on her clit as she relentlessly pushed her fingers in and out of her. "Oh my god.." Camila breathed throwing her head back in pleasure as Lauren pulled her hand out and pushed her tongue inside her as she finally released with a light scream. She breathed heavily as Lauren licked her clean before pulling away with a satisfied smile.

"Here..." Lauren handed her, her panty before grabbing her stuff and messily placed it in her back, the smile still on her face. Camila sat up as she watch Lauren, having a grip of her red panty, "Wait, where are you going?" Camila asked confusingly. "I'm out of here." Lauren looked back at her as she draped her sling bag over her shoulder and smirked, "Nice panty by the way." Camila blushed feeling her sense to talk dissipate along with her virginity as Lauren walked out the room.


	2. 2

Camila started throwing her laundry inside the laundry room as she tried to keep the house in place. You see, she was never a fan of organizing her things and since her mom and dad were having their vacation with Sofi, then anybody could just imagine how messy the whole house is.

She wrapped herself with a towel and ran out the bathroom to prepare muttering curses after watching the water dripping from her.

"Ugh. Really?"

She stomped her way over to her room and changed before she went to clean the mess she created a little bit earlier. She ran around the house trying to check if everything is in place when the door bell started to ring.

"Shit."

She rushed in front of the mirror just hanging on a wall and looked at her reflection before releasing a loud sigh. Her long time crush slash school's well known bad girl, Lauren Jauregui, is coming over. And damn, she can't screw this only chance she got to even be near her.

She made her way to the door and pulled it open to find a bored beautiful emerald-eyed girl looking at her as she chewed on her gum. She felt like all the air left in her body was stuck up in her throat. The girl never fail to take her breath away.

A lot of speculation said she's lesbian but she saw her making out with that brainless football hottie named Zen, Zerm, Zei? She doesn't know his name but she thinks he is her boyfriend so she probably isn't lesbian.

"Are you just going to stand there and make me stand here a little longer?"

Her voice snapped Camila out of her thoughts and she started feeling shivers all over her body as she stared at her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I have somewhere to be today."

"Oh okay.."

Camila moved to the side opening the door wider for her. Lauren rolled her eyes before stepping inside Camila's house, leaving her jacket on the little hanger by the wall.

"Where should we stay?"

"The living room is fine. I'll just go get the manual."

Lauren walked casually into the living room and sat on the sofa comfortably. She is still irritated with the fact that she have to tell Zayn she is going to be late for their dinner date. If only the girl didn't insist to help making then she would be with him right now.

As soon as Camila came, they started to make it. Camila keep glancing at the girl beside her and bit her lip. She's aching. Something she haven't felt to anybody before but Lauren unconsciously worked her magic and made her feel that way. She slowly moved a little bit closer but Lauren doesn't seem to notice. She moved her arm against her still left unnoticed by the girl.

She started to touch her lightly earning a glance from Lauren as she turned to her but Camila was quick enough to pretend she was busy doing the project. Lauren turned her attention back to what she's doing and Camila took this as an opportunity to study what she's wearing. A red and black plaid and black checkered skirt is just too perfect for her.

Lauren glanced at Camila as she pressed her lips against her. Slightly taken aback, Lauren remained frozen on the spot as Camila continued to kiss her. Not a minute later, Lauren found herself kissing back making Camila smile against the kiss.

Lauren pushed Camila frowning slightly.

"Wha-what was that about?" She hissed looking around to check for any breathing entity who may have seen them and shot Camila a glare.

"You kissed back."

Camila seductively pointed out scooting closer to Lauren and wrapped an arm around her to keep her from moving away while the other snaked up her inner thigh, caressing the insides slowly feeling the goosebumps on Lauren's body.

"You know you like this too. Stop fighting against it."

Lauren released a loud gasp as soon as Camila started to trace her slit through her the fabric of her underwear shivering at every stroke. Camila brought her finger inside her mouth sucking unto it before pushing her panties to the side and rubbed her clit.

"Oh."

Lauren moaned biting her bottom lip in pleasure. Camila rubbed until she felt her soaking wet for her before he inserted two of her fingers inside the older girls cavern.

"Uh."

Lauren lifted her hips to meet her thrust and arched her back every time her fingers would hit her weak spot. Camila moaned closer to her ear and started to suck the spot on her neck just below her eyes.

"Do you love this baby?" Camila asked as she pushed harder but slowly.

Lauren just let out a moan making Camila stop. Lauren groaned at the sudden loss of pleasure panting.

"I said, do you love this baby?"

Camila gritted her teeth looking at Lauren and twisted her fingers inside her making the girl squirm.

"Ye---s."

A smirk formed over Camila's pink lips and started pushing her fingers in and out her lovely cunt in a fast and deep pace.

"Oh god."

Lauren's head rested on Camila's shoulder as she lifted her hips up, her hands on the sofa to support her weight and went against Camila's fingers.

"Hmmm... god."

Camila felt her walls tightening around her fingers so she pulled out really quickly and before Lauren could do or say anything she got off the couch and knelt in between Lauren's legs, spreading it widely. She leaned in for another kiss as her hands unbuttoned the first three buttons of her plaid and pushed her bra up exposing her pink perky knockers. Without any delay, Camila dove in bringing one of her nipple in her moth and suck onto it.

Lauren arched her back, resting her head on the couch's head rest biting unto her bottom lip to suppress her moans. Camila transferred to the other as she inserted three fingers inside her.

"Ahh."

Lauren let out a loud moan as Camila played the fingers she have inside her moving it open and close like a scissors.. Lauren gasped and moaned loudly at the pleasure that is starting to build inside her again. She may not be new to this but having a girl do her wasn't something she have experienced before. Camila let go of her knockers and directed her mouth on top of her throbbing clit before sucking onto it adding up to the pleasure building inside the girl.

She pulled her hand out and took her white underwear off before pulling herself down and kicking it off. She pulled Lauren up and made her lay sideways on the floor. She knelt down, her legs on either side of her leg that is resting on the floor while she took hold of the other resting it over her shoulders. The act made Lauren's eyes widen as she felt Camila's wet genital against hers and the girl started grinding against her, rubbing hers against Lauren's. Although she is feeling weird about it she couldn't deny the pleasure it is sending her plus listening to Camila's loud moans as she arch her back.

"I'm so close."

Camila moaned facing up the ceiling with her eyes close as she pressed her cunt harder against Lauren's and rubbed faster and harsher.

"Fuck! Oh my god!"

Lauren screamed arching her back and looking for something to grab on but found none. She clenched her fist as she stopped breathing for a few seconds before she felt herself release along with Camila as the younger girl screamed in pleasure and the rubbing slowed down.

Camila lay Lauren flat on the floor, spreading her legs and started licking her clean. Lauren moaned weakly still trying to catch her breath from the orgasm she have been given earlier. Camila sat up with a satisfied smile on her face before handing Lauren back her underwear. Lauren glared at her getting her underwear from her before standing up and fixed herself.

"You fucking raped." Lauren gritted her teeth wearing her underwear as she shot a glare at Camila again.

"You didn't try to stop me after your first protest." Camila pointed out blushing slightly, "You liked it."

"I have a fucking boyfriend! No one should know about this fucking thing!"

Lauren grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"And if you don't?" Camila asked making Lauren halt, "If you don't have a boyfriend will you have the same reaction as you had?"

She was praying mentally. She just hoped Lauren would consider her even if it would just be one of the world's most famous  _'what ifs'_ she would still be happy to hear that. 

"No."

With that Lauren left, heading back home to clean herself. She still have to meet her boyfriend after all and she doesn't want him to know.

 

 


End file.
